


Florist girl for the heartless enchantress

by Isisstar



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisstar/pseuds/Isisstar
Summary: Peculiar twists of fate can bring together two people that are polar opposites. Mysterious enchantress and the owner of the little flower shop. Which tests and hardships are in store for them? Time can tell as nothing is simple in this world.





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
Magic and routine went hand in hand in this world. Technological progress went hand in hand with the ephemeral concept of magic, which sometimes manifested itself in incredible peculiar forms. The cars were used together with bizarre magical animals that easily hauled cargo, massive carriages and trucks with people, sometimes exceeding in speed. Electric light competed with special lamps, which became a prison for a magic fire that can be caught only by wizard or enchantress. This fire looked like a small human surrounded by flame of different color and with a special conductor inside the glass sphere can shine forever. Agriculture flourished thanks to the magic devices that were created by scientists with the team of experienced wizards. Many other miracles complemented the life of any town, province, and continent. Moreover, as always, everything around — magic and technical-was used both for peaceful and military purposes.  
Wizards were people, who were gifted with the energy source that flowed through their bodies allowing them to change matter and things around them. Since early childhood with the help of their parents or relatives, they were trained to control these powers and use it for protection and support of those, who surrounded them. Then children needed to attend a special magical academy established in every country by the group of the Royal High Magicians. Then, upon completion of training, they took an oath, according to which they will strictly serve the country and direct their gift to peaceful purposes. However, in the case of a military threat, each magician was obliged to take part in the battles, directing their talents in defense of the country.  
Since childhood wizards needed to remember the following rules, without which you can easily die. The first rule was the following: magic is not limitless. There is a special reserve of magic, the limit that comprises the time that is needed for the wizard to cast spells of different levels. If the wizard reached the critical point of this reserve, he will be physically weakened. Dizziness, insomnia, heart palpitations, nosebleeds and in severe cases coma and death. Second rule came into force during the long training in the Academy, when the young wizard learned the limit of his magical reserve. The rule was: when you change your appearance, you cannot stay in the changed form for prolonged time. Animals are creatures of instinct; it can easily displace human consciousness. Therefore constant reminder and alertness. Otherwise, the wizard will remain the uncontrollable wild beast led by instinct, which had no conscious and no clemency about the consequences of its actions. In addition, the most important, enshrined at the state level and punishable by deprivation of magic, was the last, third rule uttered before the magician was sworn into the service: never to make a deal with elemental spirits. The elemental – is an element of nature embodied in some form with the desire to remain in the material human world. Inanimate objects could accommodate such spirit but for an extremely short period. It is a known fact that no one can bind the nature. An indomitable element can easily destroy cities and matter. This is why any attempts to put an elemental spirit into any vessel were failed. No material could contain the living element for a prolonged period.  
However, in the case of living matter…. Even small elemental spirit can give a lot. For example, increase of magic reserve, allowing the wizard to create the most complex of spells without any effort and harm to health. Wizard will have a connection with nature, which simplifies the handling of animal form. And yet… The price that wizard needs to pay is too high. He or she has to give a part of himself so that the elemental could get a vessel that attaches it to the material world. This wizard receives a mark, which he needs to hide. Later the way of his thinking are also changed, as the elemental will be connected with the mind of its contractor. This was especially noticeable for magicians, who gave their hearts to elementals. The longer is this connection; the worse is the ability of magician to feel. This magician became a so-called manifestation of nature, and nature cannot feel and empathize with everything. After one disastrous event, where a magician with the power of fire elemental caused a volcanic eruption that destroyed several major cities and elite group of magicians sent to contain him, a ban was issued with severe punishment to those who thought of making a deal with such cruel entities.  
After the ban came into force, there were sometimes cases, when one of the young magicians tried to subdue the elemental but could not contain the surging wave of power. Then a specially created department dealing with such apostates came into action. The elemental was taken and destroyed; the magician was delivered to the prison, where his magic would be taken. Without magic, he or she turned into helpless old man incapable of bringing harm to anyone by his or her actions. Although in case of the loss of the heart magician would never learn to feel and slowly fading into oblivion. You cannot live without heart.  
It was clear that such penalty brought horror to all the magicians. As it was hard for them to imagine themselves without something that was part of their body. Nevertheless temptation remained, because it felt so good to be powerful. Alternatively, to escape deepest pain that nothing could heal.  
Yet, there was a possibility that a heartless magician would regain his or her heart while retaining connection with elemental spirit. Still, in the recent years this case was considered as an ordinary myth. A wonderful tale, which was for romantic young enchantresses or ordinary human girls without magic abilities.  
People and magicians lived in the neighborhood and sometimes turned to them for help. Charms for luck and love, minor weather changes, potions and beauty tonics – the demand for them was always high. In addition, on Town Day officials and the king arranged a grand parade, where both magicians and ordinary scientists showed all the achievements that were reached over the year. Afterwards there was a dance festival, where both people and magicians had fun forgetting all the differences.  
The only difference between magicians and humans were unnatural beauty and slow aging process. Due to the presence of energy in their blood, the magicians have longer life as well. Nevertheless, magicians fell in love with ordinary people, creating family. Children in such marriages can have small magical reserve that was too little to be a big concern to Royal magicians or they can become real wizards that later received training in the academy. In both cases, these children had longer lifespans, which sometimes became a real curse. After all, you were forced to see how person, that is dear to your heart, slowly faded away, unable to stop the flow of time. Yet, no matter what, the wizard remained with his beloved until the last breath. After all, love was a kind of magic that could bring together utterly opposites.  
It is a fact that life and destiny enjoy bringing changes. For good or for bad, only time can tell with its uncertain future and peculiar twists of fate.


	2. Chapter 1 Florist girl

Chapter 1  
In one small Kingdom, located in the center of the continent, began a strange and unusual morning. The sky was a strange gray-steel color, and the air smelled of ozone and rain. However, not a single drop touched the dry ground. Standing in a small garden behind the house, holding a watering can stood a short girl with long dark hair taken in a ponytail, dressed in a working brown pants and blue shirt, and looked at the neat flowerbeds, where different flowers were blooming or preparing to bloom. Frowning and biting her lower lip, she bent the watering can over gerber daisies. They seemed to be faded and drooping. However now, receiving moisture and attention they came to life and shone with vibrant color. The same thing happened with crown daisies of different varieties. Satisfied with the result young Miss Tachibana went to the veranda and put down the watering can. Taking gloves and pruner, she went to her favorite part of the garden, where her favorite roses grew. Swaying branches with swelled buds that will soon open roses were greeting her. Sitting on her haunches, she touched the bush with red roses and closed her eyes as if she was listening to quiet voice.   
Slowly exhaling she brought the pruner to the dried branch and cut it off. Putting it aside and stroking healthy branches, she smiled:   
\- That is much better, is not it? Now you can spread more buds as this dry branch will no longer take the nutrients. Yes, cold attacked you. However, your scarlet roses will delight the eyes of those, who will choose. You will bring love and joy to those people, I know it.  
With such warm attitude, she walked around every bush, continuously talking and cutting old and sick branches. Satisfied with the result, she returned home and changed into a work dress and crossed the street, where a small flower shop that belonged to her mother was situated between café and barber shop. Taking the key out of the pocket, she put it into the lock and turned it. The bell tinkled softly as she went inside and turned on the lights in all rooms. Inhaling the smell of wet earth and blooming flowers she pushed back the curtains and smiled. Then, turning on the music on a small radio at the counter young Miss Tachibana prepared to greet her first customers.   
The first to arrive was a shipment from her sister, who worked as a gardener’s apprentice in the palace greenhouse. Camellias, callas and other flowers that were not blooming in her garden, as the weather was too harsh and hot for them, were really popular now. Having placed them on the foreground and sprinkled with special composition so that they stood longer, she turned around with another ring of the bell.   
One of the regular guests in her shop was a middle-aged woman who introduced herself as Kimie Hatano. An energetic woman loved to talk about her hobbies and bought bouquets of bluebottles and wisterias. Listening to her talk, Wato knew that her qualities like openness and sociability attracted these flowers. Bluebottles emphasized her elegance and mirth. Wisterias strengthened her friendly attitude and openness to guests. However, today to her usual flowers she asked for bouquet of amaryllis and hydrangea. Approaching these flowers, she was a bit confused. Both of them carried quite cold aura, and hydrangea implied heartlessness. Did that mean that this kind and sympathetic woman faced someone who acted in that way towards her? Nevertheless, miss Tachibana did not intend to enter the private life of her customers. Rather the opposite. She tried to change it in a positive way unnoticed, in secret. To help with the use of such a trifle, with a bouquet of the right flowers listening to their whisper and voice of the heart.   
After seeing Mrs. Hatano she turned to other customers, who were also familiar to her. The city was small; everyone knew each other a little. Everyone said their greeting, shared the latest news from the palace overheard from servants or the merchants from market square. Alternatively, they sat in café with cup of tea, sharing their concerns and dreams.   
However, something was wrong today. People seemed tensed, even scared. Seeing her on a doorstep, some hurried away without greeting. Like she was guilty of something. Wato frowned, bit her lip and did not immediately hear the male’s voice:   
\- Miss Tachibana, are you all right? You seemed troubled.   
Nearby stood another regular client of her shop – Dr. Takayuki Mizuno, who was constantly buying bouquets of candytufts, trying to attract attention of his wife Akiko. However, this flower only emphasizes the real cause of the deal. Candytufts were always called as the flowers of indifference. It seemed that today doctor was not successful. Bowing with warm smile, she said:   
\- Good afternoon, Doctor. You want to buy candytufts again?   
The man shook his head and smiled:   
\- I think that today I will need Your help. It is my anniversary with Akiko and I want to bring life into our relationship. Really, did You hear that there is a bit of disturbance in the city, right?   
She opened the door letting him in.   
\- Just wait. I have something special, right for that case. Disturbances? I am afraid I do not follow the news much.   
Dr. Mizuno went inside, taking a deep breath. This small shop was always filled with the joy and lightness, and the woman was a small sun, illuminating everything around her.  
Hearing her question, he shook his head, amazed at her naivety and confusion.   
\- This is the tattle of the day! In the neighboring kingdom, the heir of the throne is missing. Rumors said that in his room a symbol of our king was founded. Negotiations are still under way, but situation is tense. There is a talk of a possible war.   
Selecting camellias, first white, then red and completing the composition with pink Wato shuddered. The war caused fear in the heart of every inhabitant of the kingdom. Especially in those, who lost their loved ones because of war. Like her. Bandaging the bouquet with the ribbon, she tried not to think about it. Maybe it is just a rumor. Holding out the finished composition, with warm smile, Miss Tachibana said:   
\- Here it is, Doctor Mizuno. This bouquet should definitely make this evening magical. Camellias are perfect for such events. I have just got them in the morning. I wish You a pleasant evening. Send my regards to Akiko.   
After saying goodbye, there were several more clients requesting camellias for their bouquets. These were young lovers who had just felt the first touch of love in their hearts. Shy and warm they filled Wato with light and tenderness. She felt that her business mattered, that she could make a difference in this grey world.   
She could not imagine that tomorrow her name would mean bad luck. That her bouquets would bring horrible death to several people. Moreover, this case will be introduce her to a person that will turn her usual world upside down.


	3. Murders and Miss Sherlock

In the evening, Takayuki Mizuno was pleasantly surprised. His wife decided to dress up and met him on the veranda, not in the living room in front of the altar. Taking a bouquet, briefly pressing it to her nose, she took it inside, giving such a rare smile and a gentle kiss. Then, taking him by hand, led to the restaurant, where she had booked a table.  
After spending two hours there, the couple drank wine, enjoyed a delicious dinner and was about to go home. Akiko apologized and disappeared into the bathroom. Dr. Mizuno sat at the table and seemed pale with his hand massaging the chest.  
When woman came out of the bathroom, the restaurant was in panic. People, who talked loudly, surrounded the table at which her husband was sitting and someone cried and asked to call the police. Approaching, the woman saw Takayuki, lying in a puddle of bloody vomit, with blue lips and deathly white waxy skin. It was obvious that he could not be helped. The man died, and death was clearly painful.   
The police soon arrived at the crime scene. Someone was able to pull himself together and call the representatives of the law. At the head was inspector Reimon with a partner talented and energetic Sergeant Shibata.   
Leaning over the body, the inspector tried to gather his thoughts and figure out where to start. Several junior officers surrounded the perimeter and took the witnesses to a separate room for interrogation. While it looked like something exploded inside that man and he began to cough up blood. May be the cause here was a common stomach ulcer? Which the deceased did not treat on time. Taking the phone out of his pocket, the man took a few pictures, and then took out a small crystal of purple stone and brought it to the lips of the deceased. Light flashed inside once and then faded. Straightening up and removing the aura-reading crystal, Reimon looked at his partner, making a sign to the two officers with a stretcher and a white cloth:  
\- So, what do we have?  
Sergeant Shibata, who was holding a wallet, replied:  
\- The victim is Dr. Takayuki Mizuno, 49, who worked in the central hospital of our city. He was quite a capable mage, more precisely, a healer. The main specialty is water in all its forms. I was here for two hours with my wife. She is sitting over there with the rest of the witnesses. Seems like a deep shock.   
The inspector followed his partner's hand. On a chair by the wall, looking blindly in front of him, sat a young woman. Her hands were on her knees, her face pale and frozen. Of course, it can be a deep shock. However, she did not have a handkerchief in her hands, and her eyes were dry. Not a trace of a tear. Something was wrong; it did not fit the picture. The body has already been moved for an autopsy. Shibata asked uncertainly:  
-Perhaps there is a natural cause of death? Nothing for us?  
The inspector glanced at the phone screen and resolutely began to look for a number that he knew from memory. Attaching to the letter two photos and briefly describing the situation, he sent it. The Sergeant, standing nearby, did not keep the groan, moaning:  
\- Not that weirdo.…  
Reimon did not hide the smile that turned into a frowning grimace when he received a message from the Central office about the discovery of a new body with signs of painful death that involved bloody vomit and paleness of skin. Straightened, the inspector turned to the Sergeant and said:  
\- Shibata, question the witnesses. Mrs. Mizuno have to come down to the station with us. Maybe in that time she will come around a bit. Looks like there is another body with similar cause of death. However, the body has already been delivered to the city morgue. Therefore, you are in charge, and I go to the autopsy.  
Shibata bowed and went to the people sitting nearby, clutching a pen and a notebook. The inspector went to the car waiting for him.  
Morgue met his smells industrial alcohol, detergents and death. Even the most powerful detergent could not expel death from the room. Around him went people in white coats, aprons, shoe covers and masks. On their necks was a chain with crystals of different colors needed to assess the status of the aura that surrounds the body of the magician or enchantress some time after death. From this aura, it was possible to determine exactly how the mage's body functioned, how empty his reserve was, and what the last spell he used.  
The door to one of the rooms opened and one of the staff members ran out. Looking at the door, he clutched the crystal chain and whispered: «Madness! This is wrong! It was a living person and she... So ruthlessly!"  
Gently pushing him aside, Reimon entered the room. In front of him was an operating theatre with three tables and three bodies. Three males with dark hair, average height and normal build. Over one of the bodies, plunging her hands to the elbow into the chest cavity, without care about overall appearance, stood a tall thin girl with dark, short hair that fell on her eyes, but clearly now it was the least of her worries. She lifted cupped hands with something out of the cavity and dropped into metal tray. Then, straightening up, she stretched out her hand, on which glistened the ring with the red stone; she made a chopping motion through the air. The air became hot, and then froze, hanging as a trembling haze. The inspector came closer and asked:  
\- Sherlock, what are doing?   
Without taking her eyes from the unfolding scene, the girl said:  
\- I am doing an autopsy and a body exam. I could not let that klutz magician ruin all the evidence. Got it!  
Another movement of the hand over the body, she dived in and pulled out something dark, pulsing and twisting over her wrist. The air smelled of damp earth and rot. Looking at him, Sherlock touched the swaying mass with the finger of free hand and it froze in the form of a dark ring.  
The inspector stepped closer, but she raised her hand:  
\- Yes, I saw the photos of the second victim. They are completely useless. Even tourists shoot better. Therefore, we have to wait a little longer. The victim's aura is already fading, and I might miss the trace.  
A thin, narrow hand with a pair of delicate rings on its fingers waved toward the dark bracelet that she laid beside the metal tray. Pulling off the dirty rubber gloves, she threw them on the floor and took a new pair. Pulling them on top of the rings and straightening, Sherlock exhaled and stepped forward.  
Now she was standing over the body of the deceased doctor. With the scalpel in her hand, she touched the chest and made a Y-section. With the help of the dissecting saw, the woman pulled out the ribs and again found something that she put on tray. Pulling off the glove, she repeated the gesture that brought similar result. With obvious satisfaction, Sherlock demonstrated the dark bracelet that throbbed and swayed more actively than the previous one. Another gesture, bright flash that forced Reimon to close his eyes. He heard a loud thud and expressionless voice of the enchantress:   
\- Enough, now I need to see personal belongings of these two. This pathetic examiner can examine third body. I know that result will be the same.   
Dropping the gloves, grabbing a beige cloak and a small handbag from a chair, clutching a fallen bracelet in the hand, Sherlock headed for the exit.   
The inspector stepped aside, passing her forward. There was clearly a magical trail in this whole story. However, she was not going to reveal the details now. Entering the evidence room, Reimon pointed to boxes of folded clothes and all the things that were on the deceased.  
Pushing him aside, Sherlock went to the box labeled as Takayuki Mizuno. She narrowed her eyes and picked up a pink rectangle lying on top of his folded jacket with two fingers. She put it in her coat pocket and went to the second box. There she found the same rectangle. When she stood in front of the third, sergeant Shibata burst into the room. Noticing her leaning over the evidence, he cried out:  
\- Hey! Put on your gloves, it is evidence! The wife of Dr. Mizuno is in the interrogation room.   
Reimon cautiously warned:  
-Quiet! Shibata, can she testify?   
The young man was going to answer when a narrow cool hand clamped his mouth, and the girl said:  
\- I want to talk to her. The investigation cannot be delayed.  
Shibata mumbled something in response, but Sherlock moved away and was already walking down the corridor, without asking for directions, like a hound who took the trail.   
The inspector and his partner hurried after her, knowing that she would not listen to them. Stopping at the door where usually the meetings were held, the enchantress expectantly looked at them.  
The men stepped forward, and the inspector hurried to open the door. Shibata in the end, muttered under nose:  
\- Be gentle. After all, this woman lost her husband.   
The answer was an innocent smile and confused look.   
\- Of course, great detective. I will be all politeness.  
Behind the door was a small room with white walls and panoramic windows, behind which the night slowly cloaked the sky. Leaving the cloak and bag on the chair, Sherlock sank into a chair set in the center, directing a heavy look of dark eyes at the woman sitting opposite from her.  
The inspector seized the initiative directing the first question to enchantress:   
\- What did you find out?  
Entwining her fingers without any backward glance, she started:   
\- These men drowned, their lungs were filled with blood. Their capillary vessels and air cells just burst.   
Shibata shuddered:   
\- Drowned?   
\- More precisely, a small part of the earth elemental got into their body. These creatures have no shape, no color, no smell. However, even this small part is dangerous. As always with these entities.   
The bracelet appeared in Sherlock’s hand. Putting it on a table, she ran with her finger along the edge, making ripples on the surface. She continued:   
\- This is form, which I made it to take. In these three cases the elemental got into victim’s airways affecting the tissues, tearing small capillary vessels. Since all the victims were wizards, their deaths were not fast. The magic within them tried to fight against elemental. However, it was not successful.   
Inspector Reimon looked up from the writing and gasped:  
\- But how exactly did the victims get the elemental? After all, they knew about the law.   
However, Sherlock did not respond to the question. All her attention was focused on woman sitting across from her. Lifting the bracelet, she began her interrogation:  
\- Tell me, has your husband ever encountered with elementals? Was there anything strange about him and his behavior?   
The woman shuddered, avoiding meeting with that piercing gaze. However, looking at the police officers, Akiko straightened up and stammered:  
\- I cannot remember anything unusual. Takayuki left for the hospital early in the morning, where he spent most of the day. In the evening, he came home, congratulated with the anniversary, and we went to the restaurant. Where it all happened…  
Dark eyes squinted, watching her. Moving on free chair closer to woman, Sherlock continued:  
\- You are also connected with medicine, but you are not a magician? I do not feel anything magical in you.  
The woman nodded, her hand darted to her chest, but she froze halfway:  
\- Yeah, I possess no magic. I am a pharmacist in ordinary small company.  
Enchantress moved again, sitting on neighboring chair. Putting the bracelet in front of the Akiko:   
\- You have children? Seems not. You did not want them? Or Your health did not allow that? Have You had any sexual contact with him? How often? Have You ever thought of secret lover?   
Inspector Reimon stood up from the chair, and Shibata blankly turned his gaze on him. What was need in these issues? The woman shook her head, started shaking, and grabbed her chest. Shibata sprang to his feet, darting to the decanter of water. Sherlock hurriedly moved away, shrugging her shoulders. . At the same time, her face reflected a clear skepticism. As if everything happening around her was just a show. Getting up and giving the bracelet to Reimon, she reached to the bag and coat:  
\- Contact me, when she will be ready for new meeting.   
The inspector nodded, clasping the bracelet in his hand. Casting another glance toward the moaning and shuddering woman, at Shibata hovering around and offering her water, Sherlock hung her bag over her shoulder, grabbed her cloak, and ran out of the room.  
After a few steps, she got dressed, took out pink business card from her pocket, and brought it to her nose, taking a deep breath. Feeling a strange mix of flowery and heady smell on the paper, something alluring and sweet, enchantress smiled and continued on:  
\- So, Wato Tachibana. Let’s what connects You to this case.


	4. Meeting and questions

Chapter 3  
It has been deep night already, but Wato could not sleep. Sitting on the porch of her house, she heard worried whispers of some flowers. However, she could not understand the reason for their worries. The promise of the rain that hung over the city in the form of the blank clouds and humidity was not fulfilled. Watering every flowerbed and bush, the girl still felt restless and worried. She wanted to return and check everything in her store again.   
Later she blamed everything on ridiculous speculations created by the talk with Dr. Mizuno about the possibility of war. Therefore, she prepared a cup of strong tea and said resolutely:  
\- Wato, relax. It is just a rumor. Nothing bad will happen. Tomorrow will come a new day and flowers again will be calm and beautiful. They will please all and me again.   
After finishing the tea, she disappeared into the house and locked the door. Getting into the bed, she wrapped herself in warm blanket and closed her eyes with deep sign. However, sleep evaded her; she was turning and twisting, trying to get comfortable. Everytime she closed her eyes, she saw darkness, which later was torn apart by flashes and flames. Screams, moaning, running. With a sigh, she sat on the bed, pressing fingers to her temples. All these talks of war has confused her. Even forced her to recall the past, when this city was under attack during the previous war between kingdoms. During that time she lost her father and she with her mother were badly injured.   
Getting up from the bed, Wato turned on the light and approached the full-length mirror. Standing in front of it, she pulled down the sleeve of the shirt and turned her back towards it. With a deep sigh, she raised her head and turned it, trying to see her reflection.   
Looking there, she saw familiar ugly scar that ran from the clavicle to the shoulder blades. The consequence of the bombing, where the conventional and magic bombs were used. Moreover, these magic bombs took her father’s life and left that terrible scar on her body.  
With the shudder, Wato pulled her shirt back and returned to the bed, but she did not sleep even for a minute.   
In the after the normal routine in the garden, smiling at her reflection, Miss Tachibana opened her store again. After examining the flowers, she involuntarily lingered at counter with camellias. Looking at the remaining bouquets, she frowned. Pink and red camellias looked fresh, full of life and energy. White camellias looked faded, leaning towards the ground, as if they needed water. Taking the watering can and adding some nutrients, Miss Tachibana hastily poured it into the pot. Smiling, when flowers got better, she stroked the petals and wished them long life and beauty. Approaching the pink and red camellias, she again nervously bit her lip. The flowers, which were so bright and fresh, gave out warmth. Wato smiled, imagining the way their beauty will please the beloved of one of her clients. Like, Dr. Mizuno. She wondered about his evening with Akiko. She was pulled out from her thoughts by the ringing of the bell.   
It was a young man, who needed a bouquet for his girlfriend. Wato felt that the flaming love in his heart could be opened up with the remaining red camellias. Holding them out and wishing him a good day and love, Wato decided to carry on with the shop business. Sweet the floor, air the room and remove the withered flowers. The bell rang again, and she turned, expecting to see smiling Mrs. Hatano. Instead, there stood a tall, elegant, thing woman with short dark hair and piercing dark eyes that seemed to swallow you and pull into bottomless pool. Crossing over a threshold, she looked around for sometime. Then, noticing Wato, she quickly approached the cash desk.   
In the same moment, something strange happened. Something black, viscous started to crawl out of the remaining pink camellias. The air was filled with the smell of overripe fruits and rotting leaves.   
However, the woman just smiled and raised her hand, on which two thin silver-colored rings with red gems in the center sparkled in the light. The liquid darkness hissed, bent over her body, preparing to jump.   
Wato stepped back, pressing her hands to the chest in fear. It was obvious that this strange woman was an enchantress. However, the thing that crawled out of the flowers was unknown to her. One thing was clear. Whatever it was, it was dangerous and aggressive. Meanwhile, the mysterious entity still hissed, straightened its back and hovered over the table. The viscous liquid dripped on surface and started to bubble.   
Suddenly the blue flame started to dance around the edges, slowing the movement of the creature that started to hiss in anger.   
The woman lazily moved her hand and the flame surged up, enveloping the swirling mass into a flaming web. Without taking her eyes from it, the enchantress started to talk:   
\- You are the owner of this shop. Moreover, a part of the earth elemental has just left your flowers.   
Wato turned a shocked look to the speaker. The enchantress slowly moved her fingers and the flaming cage narrowed and then expanded. The entity hissed and the smell of burning fallen leaves became stronger. With the cough, she answered:   
\- I do not understand. What is happening? What do you have against flowers? They cannot bring harm!   
The woman smiled and said:   
\- How come? Look closely.   
Free hand disappeared in the pocket of her coat and took out two business cards. Throwing them on the counter, the enchantress took her eyes away from magic cell, watching closely at Wato’s reaction.   
The girl turned pale, pressed her hands to her lips, looked at the business cards and whispered:   
\- Three deaths? I am selling flowers; there is too little magic in my blood to do anything substantial. Moreover, how can you imagine that I will break the law?  
\- Exactly. Three capable enchanters, two of them were the healers and one musician. They died in period of two-three hours. They had business cards in their pockets. This means that somehow the elementals got into their bodies from your shop. Their death was painful and it was not fast.   
\- Who? Who were they?   
\- The first victim was Dr. Takayuki Mizuno. Two hours later, a capable DJ Kurimoto Ryuichi was founded in the backyard of his home. The third was another doctor, he died three hours later. All of them were surrounded by floral fragrance. What flowers did they buy?   
Wato sighed, trying to calm down and gather her thoughts. Hearing the familiar name she said:  
\- Dr. Mizuno was one of my regular customers. He bought bouquets of candytufts for his wife. They are white or purple flowers, meant for the woman, who is not interested in her husband. Yesterday he bought three different kinds of camellias. However, nothing was coming out of them. Second name is unknown to me. However, camellias were in great demand. And… Why did You come here? Are you the representative of the Department of control of magical interference?   
The woman again stared at the fire cell, which held the creature known as elemental. She clenched the fingers making the flame flare brighter. Elemental hissed louder, broke through the cell and jumped towards Wato. She screamed and put her hands in front of her.   
A wave of hot air burned her palms and her ears rang from the piercing scream of a dying entity.   
In the hushed silence, Wato heard a quiet laugh and a knock of the hard object fallen on the floor:   
\- Now, I see that the elemental was not called here. I can see it by the way you covered your face. It is true that it was not you, who called him. No force of spirit, no courage that is needed for looking into the eye of elemental. You will not be able to control it. You do not have enough magic for that. However, I feel a weak trail. It is moving away from the store. Tell me, did you sell camellias today?   
Miss Tachibana dropped her hands and stared at the counter in amazement. There was no trace of the viscous mass, from which rose the elemental. The pink camellias that were pink and full of life now looked wilted and grey. Nothing remained of their former beauty. Only petals and stems with the smell of rot. Hearing the question, she answered:   
\- Yes, there was a young man. He asked for a bouquet for his beloved. For some reason, these camellias wanted to go with him. It cannot be… That such creature leaved in them.   
However, the enchantress was leaving the store. Wato hurried after and grabbed her elbow. The woman froze, turned her head and said:   
-This is probably the case. This young man is in danger. I have to go and find him before the elemental trail disappears.   
\- I am coming with you.   
The enchantress released herself and the dark eyes stared at Wato. The girl shuddered. It was hard to bear. Heavy, piercing, but strangely empty, almost dead. However, Miss Tachibana stood her ground. However, the question surprised her:   
\- For the sake of truth? Or out of curiosity?   
After a moment, the girl replied:   
\- For the sake of truth.   
Her face gave out nothing. Then, the enchantress nodded and beckoned:   
\- Well… Then let us go. On the way you will tell me, how these camellias came into your shop.   
Wato grabbed the keys and bag, hastily closing the door of her store. The woman was already walking down the street, holding her hands in the cloak pockets. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she hurried after her.


	5. Prevented death and new facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://cdn1.savepice.ru/uploads/2018/8/13/4546b4dc36b6979e3bdc0ffccd865778-full.png   
> It is the prototype of the mark that is seen on Kento's jacket.
> 
> Petunia - anger and bitterness
> 
> Rosebay (oleandre) - beware

Wato could hardly keep up with the enchantress, who was intently looking at the ground, as if following the invisible trail. Suddenly, she stopped and said:   
\- So, as far as I can understand, these camellias were not growing in your garden.   
Wato tripped over a birdbath in a ground, barely keeping her balance. She raised her hand and staggered back, seeing the dark bottomless gaze in front of her.   
\- Yes, camellias are quite fragile and capricious. This season I had no chance to grow my own varieties of these plants. The weather was too unstable. However, the camellias grew well in the Royal greenhouse. My sister works there. Sometimes she sends me some flowers that are too capricious and whimsical for the street, but they grew well there.   
The enchantress turned away, leaned forwards, looking for something on the ground. Then she walked on, murmuring something. Miss Tachibana hurried after her and continued:   
\- However, nothing like that has never happened before. My sister would never had called upon the elemental. I am sure of it. She is not a murderer.   
The woman turned her head in her direction and smiled mysteriously:   
\- Your sister is an enchantress, isn’t it? How strong is she? What is she like?   
Wato shrugged:   
\- She studied in the Royal Academy of the wizards. Her specialty is earth. She is one of the Royal gardeners. The gardens in palace of our King are under her care. As well as parks and galleries of our city.   
The woman waved her hand, continuing her way:   
\- This is not important. What about her friends? She had a family? Why she is not living with you?   
Wato nearly tripped again and grabbed the sleeve of woman’s coat. She froze and carefully released it, looking again at the ground. Miss Tachibana bit her lip, frowned and answered:   
\- After graduation she decided to live alone. Her house is close to the palace. After the first magical war, when we lost our father, she became distant and cold. Always guarding her emotions. I cannot tell you anything about her friends. However, you did not introduce yourself. How shall I address you?   
The enchantress stretched her arm, closed her eyes and moved fingers. One of rings glistened and she smiled, hurrying on:   
\- I have got you. You will not escape. And my name is Sherlock.   
With these words, she disappeared around the corner, forcing Wato to run after her. In next moment, the silent street pierced a loud female’s cry:   
\- Somebody! Help them!   
Panting, Wato managed to catch up with the mysterious Sherlock. She stood motionless and watched at bended figure that was twisting in pain. Next to it, lay a bouquet of faded camellias. Not far was another body. Approaching, the girl saw the person, who bought camellias from her. His face was distorted with agony, on his lips bubbled a bloody foam. As for the girl…   
With the gasp, miss Tachibana her forwards and fell on her knees:   
\- Sister, what is happening? What is it? Help me!   
The girl coughed and the drops of brownish-red liquid fell on Wato’s hands and shirt. She staggered back, as her sister blindly moved her fingers, scratching the ground, making it to crack under the spreading thick roots.   
Raising her head, Miss Tachibana cried out, looking at Sherlock:   
\- Please, do something! I will do anything in return, please, save her!   
The dark eyes moved away from the scene and stopped at the pleading face of the florist girl that could hardly hold her tears. Sherlock slowly blinked and looked at the writhing hissing girl, who was choking with dark viscous liquid. Finally, she said:   
\- It is the elemental. It found a suitable host. Now it is trying to take root inside her. However, it seems that she does not want it. This is why now elemental tries to break her. To get it out, I need to act quick. It will not be easy. For your sister it will be painful. Also, these onlookers… They need to move away, they are a liability here.   
Only now Wato noticed that the enchantress seemed to be nervous, how she clenched fists, when someone in the crowd started to scream. Shall she trust this woman? On the other hand, may be, she need to wait for doctors?   
However, her sister started wheezing, spitting out the clumps of something, soaked with blood. Wato made a decision. Stepping forward she tried to push away those, who were standing too close. Suddenly, from somewhere on the right approached two police officers and on the left lane appeared a car. First came Inspector Reimon, then sergeant Shibata. Seeing the familiar figure, the inspector quickly handed out the instructions, separating crowd from the scene. The crowd dispersed and Wato looked at Sherlock with a plea.   
With the soft sign, the woman knelt down without paying attention that her clothes are starting to soak with blood. Reaching out, she touched the space between her shoulder blades and whispered something.   
Through her fingers flowed the tongues of the blue flame and the girl hissed. Unseeing gaze darted to the side, stopped at kneeling Sherlock. Pale lips curled in a terrible grimace, gurgling noise flowed from them together with the dark viscous liquid. However, the enchantress still held her hand and the flame spread over her body, weaving like a spider web, penetrating the skin, pulsating as if pulling something to the surface.   
Wato closed her ears, when her sister started to scream. A strange creature started to crawl out of her mouth. It resembled a tangle of shoots, whitish roots and dirt. People recoiled, some pressed their hands to the lips. The doctors moved forwards, as Sherlock moved her hand from girl’s back. The flame slowly started to fade, folding at the feet of the enchantress, reminding of the living creature.   
Wato rushed to her sister, who was still coughing. However, her eyes cleared up and managed to sit up and wipe away blood and dirt.   
Sherlock waved her hand and the flame moved and attacked the writhing creature. However, unexpectedly the flame rushed back, as if it bumped into an invisible wall. Elemental rose on its writhing roots, hissed something and started to change. It hissed, writhed and then disappeared, leaving two flowers and a pile of dirt. In one Wato recognized petunia, the other was a rosebay.   
The flame hit the enchantress palm, who was looking at the flowers with expressionless face. However, something cold and dangerous appeared in her glance, as she moved towards two sisters, clenching her hand into a fist. Even Reimon was standing still, as if sensing danger from the woman.   
Standing in front of the girls, Sherlock said:   
\- Tell me more about these camellias. Who made you send them to the flower shop?   
Wato furrowed, as she held her exhausted sister closer:   
\- Can’t it wait? She is sick, do not you see it?   
\- I cannot wait. These two flowers are a message. I need to find the last missing piece to this puzzle.  
Miss Tachibana shrugged her shoulders:   
\- If you need to know the meaning of the flowers, I will help you with that. Petunia is anger and bitterness. Oleander is the warning, like beware of me.   
However, unexpectedly a hoarse voice whispered:   
\- It all started the day before yesterday. In the public orchard house…. There were kids, they were playing on the tracks, jumping over the rope, sitting on the benches…. I had a break… Akiko came to me…. We were talking about the weather, her work in the pharmaceutical company. She said that she received a working prototype of the potion that should keep you from having…. Bad dreams. A girl ran in front of us and lost her hair ribbon.   
The girl was gasping, fighting with another coughing fit. Wato stroked her back, looking pleadingly at the enchantress. Sherlock expectantly looked at them, not allowing doctors to help.   
\- Akiko picked up the ribbon, approached the girl and tied it up in a perfect bow, like she was used to that. However… At the same time she had a strange expression. A mixture of sadeness, despair and… Blind rage…. Without saying goodbye, she left. When I approached the flowerbeds with camellias… They were blooming, like… Flowers were bright, colorful and full of life. I thought then… Their place is in Wato’s shop. I swear with my magic that I had no idea… I did not call the elemental…   
The girl went limp and lost consciousness. Sherlock stepped aside, letting the doctors with stretchers approach her. Inspector Reimon moved closer, but she shook her head:  
\- We need to know more about this Akiko. Most importantly if she had children and if she had ever interacted with wizards.   
Sergeant Shibata came up and added:   
\- The deceased young man is known as DJ Kuiya. His talent is related to water, but he did not use it in his activity.   
Wato stepped away from the strechers and the car that took her sister to the hospital. Approaching Sherlock, she saw that enchantress clenched her hand in the fist, hiding her reddened fingers and palm. Frowning, she opened her mouth, wanting to ask about that. However, Sherlock asked first:   
\- That Akiko she was talking about. Who was it?   
Wato looked down, rubbing shoulders, looking at the traces of blood and dirt on her shirt. With the frown, she answered:   
\- Akiko… I know only one lady with this name. Dr. Mizuno’s wife. I have never met her, but he was buying candytufts for her.   
\- What is the matter with this flower?   
Sherlock rubbed her palm, the skin of which was reddened.   
\- Candytufts are bought in hope of attracting attention. The expression of longing. It is the flower that is given to cold woman, who is not seeing the love of her husband.   
The enchantress raised her head and smiled, as if she found a key to the secret lock:   
\- Is that so? Well, perhaps, I need to talk to the wife of the deceased doctor again. Do You know the address, where I can find her?  
The girl thought for one moment, then nodded:   
\- Yes, I have the address, as Dr. Mizuno left it for flower delivery.   
Sherlock turned around and hid hands in the pockets of her coat:   
\- Take me to her; I need some more pieces to finish the whole picture.   
Wato moved closer and said:   
\- It is far from here. We need to wait for the transport, three stops. I think…   
Without stopping, Sherlock threw out her hand. Suddenly a black car stopped not far from her and a young man in a black business suit got out. He had the same compaction, short-cut dark hair and strangely familiar heavy and piercing eyes. However, Wato shuddered for another reason. On his chest was a badge in a form of a diamond filled with ornate italic inscriptions. It seems that someone from the crowd called the representative of the secret group of Royal enchanters, who dealt with the cases related to the elementals. Even if you was not a criminal, one glance at the badge was enough for instilling fear in the heart.   
Wato stopped and looked at the medical car in fright. Did this man come for her sister? However, she felt a trace of doubt and looked at Sherlock.   
Sherlock stood motionless, gazing at the stranger with a strange expression. Then she smiled, stepped forward, walking around him in a circle. This movement reminded Wato of a wary predator that is planning an attack on an intruder. Stopping behind his back, Sherlock slowly asked:   
\- You were sent here or what? Or you just passing by?   
Looking at Wato, she said:   
\- This is my older brother. I think he has something to share with us.


	6. New facts and revelations

The stranger stepped away from his car and, smiling, approached Wato and reached for his pocket. Taking out his purse and opening it, he searched for the card and said politely:   
\- Good afternoon, my name is….   
However, Sherlock strictly looked at him, then stood closer and grabbed the purse, digging in it. The man crossed hands on his chest and looked sullenly at her. With no result, as Sherlock continued to look through his things, saying at the same time:   
\- As I told you before, this man is my brother. He works in Department for control of the magical practice. Master of smiles, but still a cruel villain. Good brain, he knows, how to use it for business. Magical talents are impressive, but colleagues cannot stand him.   
He snatched the purse from her hands, throwing with the frown:  
\- You do not say…  
Slipping behind his back, clasping his shoulders, smiling mischievously like a playful child, Sherlock said:   
\- Here, we have the flower girl, who unwillingly became a part of the case with elementals. Her flowers became naughty.   
Wato cautiously moved closer and nodded in a polite greeting. The stranger returned the gesture and murmured:   
\- Hard to say, whether it is an insult or she gives us a compliment. Do not you think so?   
The girl nodded, hearing the welcoming tone of the voice. Well, there is nothing to fear.   
\- You are right.   
The enchantress, still hovering behind her brother, looked out and watched Wato with that nerving dark stare. The magician stepped forward and said:   
\- Let us go. You have twenty minutes.   
Walking along the street towards one of the entrances to the park, he turned around and started to talk:   
\- His Majesty expressed concern about the events. Four date magicians with the water talent, five murder that was prevented. The king is afraid for his life.   
Sherlock snorted and shrugged her shoulders. She felt that the case was connected with something else. Although, there might be something in her brother’s words.   
\- No, that is not it. Those people were not nobles. They had no connection to the monarchy. At least, the four deceased. The fifth, the sister of this flower girl, was a part of the courtiers and served in the palace. However, she was not a water enchantress, she was an earth enchantress. There is one thing missing, the inspector is checking it now. May be… May be You can help me as well.   
The wizard stopped and took out a pocket watch on a silver chain. With the frown he said:   
\- You have twelve minutes.   
The enchantress put hand in a coat pocket, searching for the phone, which gave a beeping sound, alerting of a new notification, and said:   
\- Were there in the last months a release of the enchantress or a wizard from the correctional center? Wizards, whose magic was taken because of the experiments? Specifically, a water wizard that could affect the fluids in the body? May be, an ex-healer?   
Pulling the phone out of the pocket, she looked at the screen and hastily opened the message. Wato stood behind her, trying to see.   
Quickly scrolling through the message sent by Inspector Reimon, which turned out as an old newspaper clipping. When she finished reading, Sherlock put the phone back and glanced at her brother:  
\- Do you know something about a wizard known as Makishima Yohei?   
Wato looked at them with the confusion. Something important might be revealed now. However, she did not understand how Akiko Mizuno was involved.   
The magician looked at them with the frown:   
\- Of course, I know him. This man caused many troubles. He was one of the water wizards, a founder of a so-called cult. He and the group of followers called upon several water elementals and tried to use them in order to extend their lives and broaden their magical abilities. However, brfore they used them on themselves, they started a series of experiments on children. At that time, five children disappeared. Later we found them in terrible state. However, we managed to find them, when one of the cult members chickened out and revealed himself. Makishima was captured and drained of his magic.   
Sherlock grimaced and headed to the parking lot, where stood several taxi cars, throwing over her shoulder:   
\- There, you helped me. The last puzzle piece is found. Hey, flower girl, we have to go.   
Wato flinched, nodded politely to the wizard, who glared after them, and hurried after the enchantress, who has already sat at the back seat of the car. Calling the address of Dr. Mizuno, she joined Sherlock and looked at her with confusion.   
However, Sherlock paid no attention to everything around her. She sat and looked straight ahead, putting her hands in a prayer-like gesture. Just for a moment, she was distracted by the notification from her phone. After reading something, she again plunged into silence, smiling to something unknown.   
When the car stopped at the needed house, the woman left, leaving Wato behind. Throwing several banknotes, she ran out and exclaimed:   
\- Wait a minute! It is already late! You cannot enter the house like this. Especially without invitation.   
However, it was clear that Sherlock decided to ignore her. The enchantress was at the door, stepping from one foot to another with hardly restrained impatience. Wato panting ran closer and stood near her. The door opened and a pale and tired woman appeared on the threshold. Seeing guests, she weakly smiled and muttered:   
\- I did not expect to see you. So, the killer has been already found?   
Sherlock smiled, put her hands on Akiko’s shoulders and said in a low voice, moving forwards and pushing the confused woman inside:   
\- The killer is found. It is you.   
Wato hurried after and caught the end of the phrase. In shock, she exclaimed:   
\- It is not possible! Mrs. Akiko is a victim. She lost her husband.   
The woman smiled weakly, looked first at Sherlock, then at Wato and Said, sinking onto the sofa:   
\- I… I do not understand… What do you mean?   
Sherlock sat opposite from her, peering into her face, searching for something. Then, she started talking:   
\- Ten years ago, there was a high-profile case. A group of water wizards, known as “tear of the ocean” summoned a few elementals intending to use them as a way to extend their life and enhance their abilities. It happened in a town not far from capital. However, some of these wizards were cowards; they did not want to experiment on themselves. Therefore, they decided to steal people. Their victims were children from sanatoriums and hospitals. Weak children, who had some disease. Among them was a girl – Omura Airi, six years old. She had some lung disease and came to this town to get better near the healing waters. Her mother raised her alone. You were her mother, were not you, Akiko?   
Wato watched Akiko, who was swaying back and forth with closed eyes. At the temples, she can see beads of sweat. Sherlock rose from her chair and stood behind her, putting her hands on woman’s shoulders. She continued:   
\- The girl approached the man in white coat without any fear. She took something from him, did not she? She was used to seeing people in such clothes, who gave her different bottles and vials with different liquids. You did not suspect anything at that time. The girl drank it and started to suffocate. Water started to flow from her mouth and nose. At first, it was transparent, but then she turned red with blood. You ran out, took her in your arms and tried to help. However, you are not an enchantress, are you? Airi felt worse, she became wet, as if she fell into the river. Gurgling and wheezing sounds burst from her lips. When other healers ran up into you, it was useless. That person, who gave the vial did not try to run. He was caught and taken away. He shouted his name. Makishima Yohei.   
Akiko’s eyes opened and she stared blankly at the motionless Wato. In addition, Miss Tachibana thought that something stirred under her skin, like a thin tentacle that pushed and then disappeared. She blinked and the vision disappeared. The enchantress was moving towards the end of the story:  
\- You left that town, moved here and met Dr. Mizuno. He was a wizard, but you had a treatment against depression and tried to start a new life. You married him. Then got a job in a pharmaceutical department. All was well, you even enjoyed such life. However, in one of the files of Dr. Mizuno, who looked after the criminal wizard, who were convicted and lost magic, you found the familiar name. Makishima Yohei was alive. Devoid of magic, but living and breathing. Walking in the state park, where the sister of that flower girl was working. He is breathing, he is well. Whereas your daughter lies in the grave. Your hatred awakened with new force, growing and taking roots in your heart. You thought that Makishima Yohei and the other water wizards did not deserve to live. You invented some liquid, which you used on camellias in the Royal garden. However, it was some joint development, as the human cannot summon an elemental. The day, when Dr. Mizuno died, was the day, when you lost Airi, right? You told him that you wanted a nice and living gift. You knew that he would bring another bouquet of flowers. And this was his ending.   
Wato shook her head, embracing herself watching the swaying woman, who did not try to contradict, to defend herself.   
\- Akiko… Dr. Mizuno loved you so much. He wanted to see you smile…  
The enchantress touched Akiko shoulders again, making the woman slowly, as if in trance, lift her head.   
\- You did not care that there could be other victims. So, do you have something to say?  
A smile started to play on Akiko’s lips; she coughed and then looked at the flower girl and said:   
\- The evidence? Do you have any evidence?   
The enchantress smiled, glanced at Wato and nodded:   
\- You have made a mistake. The sister of that flower girl is alive. She told us about last meeting with you in the park. How you disappeared in the alley with camellias. Which afterwards became too lively and bright. On that alley, police officers found a small bottle with the handprints. I am sure that these prints are yours.   
Akiko lowered her head, causing her hair to hide her face. She signed and with the hoarse sign sat straighter and tossed them back. In the light, they had the strange greenish hue, making Wato close her eyes and pinched herself. Sherlock leaned forwards, when Akiko smiled and talked in a singsong manner:   
\- These vermins…. Someone had to get rid of them. To crush them, to make them choke with their blood like those children.   
The enchantress touched her hand and pointed out:   
\- With magic and someone else’s hands? By devil’s hands?   
Akiko flinched and hissed:   
\- You are the devil here.   
Sherlock smiled, jumped from her seat, stepped sideways and put hands in her pockets.   
\- So, you have decided to become the punishing sword of justice? Mother nature, designed to crush them?   
Akiko hissed, then coughed, unexpectedly she started to scream. The enchantress shuddered and pressed hands to her ears and closed her eyes. The stone on one ring flashed, making Wato suspicious and alert.  
\- Who else would have done that? Yes, Supreme Court of Wizards punished him, stripped of his magic. However, he was still alive, like his accomplices. What about the victims? Airi… No one will bring her back to me. Everyone stood and watched, while she was….   
The woman fell on her knees, coughing and gasping for air. Pressing her hands to the breast, she clawed it and hissed. Her hair started to move, there were more green flashes through them. Wato rushed to her, trying to lift her.   
\- Are you okay? I will bring you water.   
Without opening her eyes, removing hands from her ears, Sherlock said:   
\- She is not holding her chest. She is wearing a locket under her clothes. She holds it.   
Akiko lifted her head, her hand slipped under the collar and she took out an oblong oval locket. Wato stroking her back cautiously asked:   
\- What is it?   
Sherlock opened her eyes and straightened her back. Touching her hair, she said:  
\- Funeral pendant. Here you can hide a lock of hair of the person, who is dear to you. This tradition has been known since nineteenth century. Some people still believe it. See it as a talisman.   
Akiko fingers started to darken; especially it was seen on fingernails. A dreamy smile appeared on her face. At the same time, her hair stopped moving and she said in the same manner as before:   
\- She had such a beautiful hair. Airi really loved the way I did her hair. The braids, the ponytails. She always wanted to be beautiful, although she had to stay at home or at hospital due to her disease. In that sanatorium she felt better, she loved to listen to the water gurgling, the singing of birds. She said that water was helping her. Kind, so sweet and innocent. Always smiling to anyone, she hid her pain. Airi was everything to me. However, on that day…   
The woman coughed again, running her fingers over the surface of the opened locket. On one side, there was a woven black lock. The foam was seen on her lips, the pinkish liquid started to flow from the corners of her eyes. Her hair started to move, resembling a thick black roots. Sherlock straightened and leaned forwards. Her eyes darted to the dresser, where the vase with the faded flowers was standing. The stone on one of rings flashed again.   
Wato struggled with tears, but she still tried to say.   
\- I think… I think your daughter would like you to be happy. She would not want her mother to be like this. Full of hate, thinking only of revenge.   
Akiko froze and dropped the locket. The veins on her hands swelled and pulsed, threating to burst from the force of something that was trying to get out. Shaking her head, staggering she headed to dresser and held out her hand towards the vase. In a low voice she whispered:  
\- You are right, little flower girl. I do not want to be like this anymore.  
Throwing a glance to the enchantress, who was still watching her, Akiko moved towards the table with the vase and held out her hand, touching the fading pink petals. At the same moment, Sherlock rose up and stretched out her arm. The tongue of flame slipped from her fingers, surrounded the vase and engulfed it with flowers. Still, it was too late. Akiko screamed, the drops of blood blossomed on her lips. On the white blouse appeared a red stain that started to grow. At the same moment the fabric started to rise, bulging and writhing, as if something tried to escape. Through veins the greenish vines started to sprout with small leaves covered in blood. Wato staggered to the side, hitting her side on table corner. She pressed her hands to the mouth, trying to quell sobs and soft cries.   
Sherlock rushed forward, leaned over the fallen woman, grabbed her shoulders and started to shake her:   
\- Who is your master? Who called you? Where are you from?   
Akiko did not answer, her eyes were closed and the roots stopped moving, curling near hands. All was over.   
The rest Wato was seeing through the fog. Sherlock was looking for some clues, digging through the papers, scrolling through phone data. However, it was a dead end. Then the room was filled with doctors, investigators from Department of wizards. They bent over the body, murmured something and loaded it on a stretcher. Several wizards touched the sprouts, leaves, drawing magic signs in the pools of blood. Something in this manipulations worried Sherlock, forcing the enchantress to leave the house.   
Outside stood Inspector Reimon, who said:   
\- The murderer could not be arrested. At least, there will be no new murders. Thank You for that. In such tough time, when we are standing at the brink of war, there is no need for disturbances of citizens.   
Sherlock looked at him and winced:   
\- The case is not closed. She was not working alone. Someone was helping her.   
Inspector nodded:   
\- Well, I will try to find something through my channels.   
Sherlock looked at the side, where in the distance stood the flower girl. And the look on enchantress’s face was strange.   
Wato did not remember how she ended up on the street, illuminated with colored lights of police and ambulance cars, wiping away tears and shaking her head. She watched as the body was loaded into the car and taken away. Soon all people, too, were sitting down in their cars and leaving away. The girl did not realize that standing next to her was the magician, whom Sherlock introduced as a brother. She flinched, when nearby she heard his low voice:  
\- I am sorry that my sister dragged you into this.  
Miss Tachibana shook her head:  
\- It was not her. It was someone, who enchanted the flowers, involving my sister.   
The man took out his pocket watch, opened the lid and looked at the dial, shaking his head.  
\- However, now it is obvious that neither you nor your sister had anything to do with it. What are you going to do now?   
Wato closed her eyes, feeling the pounding pain in her head:   
\- I do not know it. I need to think over everything. In the meantime, I just want to go home.   
The wizard put the watch into the pocket, watching the car passing by. Then he turned away and looked at his sister, who was standing on the top step. She looked pale and exhausted. But dark eyes were still watching the flower girl, as if looking for something. Coughing, trying to attract her attention, he said:  
\- Sherlock? Are you okay?   
The woman winced and hurriedly walked up, saying:   
\- What? What are you talking about?   
Without waiting for her brother's reply, she walked down the street to the crossroad. However, for some reason she stopped and looked at Wato again.   
And miss Tachibana said unexpectedly:  
\- Why? Why you introduced yourself as Sherlock? I want to know.  
The enchantress froze, looked away and hid her hands in the coat pockets. Taking a deep breath, she turned and met the flower girl's calm gaze. Wato did not flinch, when something dangerous hung in the air, as if it became too hot and bit her cheek.   
However, the feeling receded, and Sherlock again headed in the direction of crossroad.   
Suddenly brother Sherlock said:  
\- I am glad you have found a friend.   
Sherlock froze, then darted back. Standing in front of her brother, she pointed his finger at his chest, hissing irritably:  
\- What are you talking about?   
The sorcerer chuckled and continued:  
\- I feel safer with the thought of someone looking after you. That there is such a friend near you.   
Poking him again in the chest, she turned away and muttered:  
-We are not friends. Do not use such tricks. Miss Haitano is looking after me. It is enough.   
With the wave, Sherlock disappeared at the end of the street. Wato sighed, shrugged her shoulders and went towards the house.  
She did not know that a thin figure wrapped in the dark cloak moved out of the house shade. Silent as a ghost it followed Miss Tachibana, hiding in the shades, when the girl turned around, gazing fearfully. Shuddering, pressing his fingers to his lips, Wato was in a hurry. The house seemed like the best place to forget all the past events.  
Finally, she stood at the threshold of her house and took a deep breath. Taking out the key she signed and opened the door. A gust of wind swept her hair, ran down her back like someone's fingers. She turned around, gazing fearfully into the gloom. However, she did not notice, as something dark and fast darted in the open door and hid in the dim room.   
Miss Tachibana shook her head, muttering resolutely:” Stop trembling from every shadow, you are just overreacting. You are going to drink some warm tea, go to bed. And tomorrow you go to your sister."  
Slamming the door, she disappeared into the house.


End file.
